The Announcement
by kneh13
Summary: Harry suspects that Ginny may be pregnant. He even asks Hermione for help. Meanwhile Ginny visits the Healer. Part one of two up. PG to be safe. Sequel to No Longer Alone and The Perfect House. Could be a stand alone.
1. Default Chapter

**Setting:** _This is part of my No Longer Alone series. It takes place after The Perfect House. It is roughly three months after they have moved into their new home. It is all fixed up and everything.  
_  
**A/N:** _Well I suppose I've taken long enough with this sequel so here it is. This is mostly from Harry's point of view. Well enjoy! This also may have some third person and some of Ginny's point of view. I am going to say now that this will be out a few days late because the document wouldn't open and I only had posted a little bit (five hundred words) as a teaser so that was all I had to rely on. So I am basically back to square one but I shall not let that hinder my writing. Ok, good news, the other file has now opened. I shall now combine the two to make it as best as I can.  
  
_............  
  
Ginny had been acting odd all week. She had been moody and snappish. She had been tired and it seemed she had been feeling overall awful. She also had been vomiting all week. Oh and there she goes again. She had been telling me that she was fine and it was just the flu. But I am beginning to doubt it. She has had it pretty long. It makes me wonder. Perhaps there was another explanation. I then remembered a conversation from earlier in the month.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Harry what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" Ginny asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Well I suppose I'd be happy. It'd be a shock no matter when it was. Why? You aren't pregnant, are you?"  
  
Ginny laughed then said, "No I'm not. It was just a question. You can't blame me for asking though."_  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
I'm not sure why that little conversation chose to stick in my mind but now however I was glad it did. Now that I thought about it, it seemed probable. There was one way to find out. I could ask Hermione what the signs of pregnancy are. She'd know the answers! I went and grabbed a quill and parchment and composed my letter.  
  
_Dear Mione,  
  
I was wondering, since you are a Medi Witch and all, could you please please tell me how to tell if someone is pregnant? I suspect Ginny may be pregnant. And please don't tell her I'm writing to you. I don't want her to feel bad if in fact she isn't pregnant. You know how she's always wanted a whole bunch of kids. She once remarked that she'd even see about surpassing her mother. Anyway to get back on topic, if you could answer my question I'd be in your debt for ever, Mione.  
  
Love, Harry.  
_  
I went and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, who gave me an affectionate nip and then took off. Now I just had to wait.  
  
I didn't have to wait too long for my letter. Hermione wrote back in less than three hours. I was impressed. I gave the owl it arrived on a treat and it flew off. I then opened the parchment. It read,  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I'm not going to begin to lecture you on how I feel about you asking me this. You should be asking your wife if it's possible if she is pregnant. Or you could even think about it yourself. Have you been using the birth control potion? And do not call me Mione. But since it seems you are concerned for her health, I will tell you. The general signs that someone may be pregnant are, nausea, fatigue, increased urination, soreness of breasts, enlargement in breasts, headaches, light-headedness, heartburn. Those are some. I hope they help.  
  
Love from, Hermione._  
  
_P.S. Note the HER before the Mione._  
  
'Thank you Hermione' I cried out mentally. I just now had to think of how I would find out if she had these symptoms. I know she has the nausea, fatigue and headaches. But the others I don't know about. I also had to think about if she was still on the potion. Now how would I go about finding that out? Without making myself obvious that I suspect something. I wonder... What about some detective work?  
  
........  
  
'I noticed that Harry had begun to be wary around me. He was constantly asking me if I was all right. I was all right. In fact I'd never been happier. Well if I wasn't vomiting and feeling miserable. I have an appointment with the Healers at St. Mungo's today. It's actually in thirty minutes. I hope that they confirm my suspicions. I just hope that if I am right, that Harry will be happy. I better head off to St. Mungo's.' Ginny thought as she grabbed some Floo Powder and yelled St. Mungo's Out Patient Waiting Room.  
  
When Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's she headed directly to the Tenth floor. It was the floor that had everything to do with pregnancies and babies. Even the delivery rooms for those witches that chose to have an in hospital birth.  
  
When she found the clinic's doors she walked inside and was greeted by a pleasant atmosphere. There were a few other witches and a few wizards accompanying them, waiting for their turn. But since Ginny had called them by floo to book an appointment, it was soon her turn to go in.  
  
"Mrs. Potter? I am Healer Greenwick and I'll be taking you to your examining room. Follow me please," said a pleasant looking witch who couldn't have been all that older than herself.  
  
When Ginny followed Healer Greenwick down the hall she was lead to a room that had a blue door that read 'Where little bundles are discover'.  
  
"I'll just leave you here to wait a few more minutes."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny responded as she took a seat in a green velvety plush chair. While she waited she flipped through a magazine titled Witchy Parenting. She didn't know how long she had been waiting but what seemed like seconds after she sat down another Healer entered.  
  
"Mrs. Potter? Healer Mablefrom will see you now," the young Healer said as she popped her head into the room.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny called as the young healer exited. Within seconds yet another Healer entered the room.  
  
"Hello, I am Healer Mablefrom. You must be Mrs. Potter. I understand you have come here for a pregnancy test? Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Ok, what are your plans if the test comes out positive?" questioned the Healer.  
  
"I would have the baby of course."  
  
"Good good. Then we shall begin in a minute. Just let me jot this down on the chart."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You just take a seat on the examining table while I do this," the Healer said while she quickly jotted down notes. "Now I want you to lie down and lift up your shirt to show me your stomach." After Ginny had complied she said, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then,_ Acclaro Gravidatis_," the Healer said. (_A/N: Means to show pregnancy.)_ "If you are pregnant an orange light will appear for a minute, and then fade. It will take a moment."  
  
The pair waited a few minutes, and, as to be expected an extraordinarily bright orange light appeared.  
  
"I am impressed. If I am reading the light brightness right, it means that you are carrying more than one child. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now Mrs. Potter, I believe you are finished. Here are some pamphlets on some pregnancy care. I bid you the best of luck. I now must go," Healer Mablefrom said as she exited the room.  
  
Ginny had left St. Mungo's deliriously happy. She doubted she had ever been happier. But now she was presented with a problem. How could she ever tell Harry? She supposed she could just come out and say it when he was sitting of course, or she could come up with a creative way to break it to him. Hmmm, but how to do it? Of course! Hermione would know. She would call her by floo when she got home.  
  
**A/N:** _Well I've decided to break this into two parts. It will make it easier for me. I also will be able to get some reader feedback too. I want all of you to take this poll._  
  
**How many babies do you want Harry and Ginny to have?**  
  
_Twins_ **OR **_Triplets_ **OR** _Quadruplets_ **OR **_Quintuplets_  
  
_If you all could take the time to vote I'd be very very happy. And I have one other poll.  
_  
**How should Ginny break the news to Harry?**  
  
_With a pair of baby booties._ **OR**

_A baby themed meal (baby carrots etc.)_ **OR**

_A baby bottle_ **OR**

_A muggle pregnancy test_  
  
_Thanks if you reply to this. I really appreciate it._ _Now please review!_


	2. The Conclusion

**A/N:** _Well here is part two of The Announcement. I hope you all enjoyed the first part. Thank you for the reviews. I shall write responses at the bottom. And I have looked at the poll results. I like the answers. So now just let me just give you a quick summary in case you have forgotten.  
_  
Harry suspects that Ginny may be pregnant. He then owls Hermione for some information on pregnancy signs. Ginny notes that Harry is acting odd. She goes to St. Mungo's for a Healer appointment. She is then told that she is indeed pregnant. But that's not all; she will be having more than one child. Ginny then ponders on how to break the news to Harry. That's where we left off. Ginny is now heading home to call Hermione over the floo network.  
  
_Ok now onto the story.  
  
**.........**  
_  
When Ginny arrived home she immediately called Hermione. She threw down a handful of floo powder and hollered the name Hermione Weasley. Hermione was married to Ron. They had been married for a little over two years and presently had a son that was a year old. So it made sense that Hermione was to be the go to girl.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering about something. Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes. Ron's at the office and Storm's in bed taking a nap."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
"What can I help you with Ginny?"  
  
"Well I just got back from seeing a Healer. He told me I was pregnant. He also told me that there was a very good chance that there is more than one child."  
  
"Congratulations Ginny. But what do you need my help with?"  
  
"How do you suppose I should tell Harry?"  
  
"Well there are a lot of ways you could do it. You could give him a baby bottle, make a baby themed meal, give him a muggle pregnancy test. That sort of stuff. I remember that to break the news to Ron when I was pregnant with Storm, I gave him a baby sized tee shirt that said 'Worlds biggest Chudley Cannon's Fan." He was shocked. He said thanks but, what will I do with a shirt that small? But then he clued in. He looked at me and asked me if I was trying to tell him I was pregnant. When I said yes he hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. But it didn't matter. I was glad he was happy."  
  
"You never told me that Hermione."  
  
"I know... I never told anyone. Now do you have any idea what Harry's reaction would be?"  
  
"It would be good. I asked him awhile ago what he would think if I was pregnant. He said he'd be happy."  
  
"Ok that's one less problem."  
  
"I know. I now just have to figure out how to tell him. Perhaps I could make a baby themed meal? I can have it with baby carrots, baby ribs, and the drink in a baby bottle. I like it! Thanks Hermione!" Ginny said as she disappeared out of the fireplace.  
  
**...............**  
  
Harry, although he was a little shamed to admit it, had been snooping. He had found out that Ginny had gone to St. Mungo's. Perhaps she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she was just sick like she's been saying. Perhaps... no. No more what ifs or perhaps. Harry would get to the bottom of it. Even if he had to come straight out and say it.  
  
**..............**  
  
Ginny was heading to the kitchen. She had to tell their house elf, Ribbie about what she wanted him to serve for dinner. _(A/N: Name of my old baby blanket. It has satin edges that I would rub. I loved it.)  
_  
"Ribbie?"  
  
"Yes missus?"  
  
"I have a special request for tonight's dinner."  
  
"What is it, missus?"  
  
"I would like you to serve, baby carrots, baby ribs and the drinks in a baby bottle."  
  
Ribbie seemed to think for a minute. "Missus, is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That you are going to have a," Ribbie paused then added the last bit in a whisper, "a, baby?"  
  
"Yes, but don't tell Harry. I want to make him guess. And the Healer said, it's not just one baby. There's more than one."  
  
"Missus! I am so happy! I shall do that, missus! Dinner will be done in thirty minutes, missus."  
  
"Thank you Ribbie," Ginny said, then left the kitchen. She had to find Harry. She instantly knew where to look. Knowing him, he'd be upstairs in the room that they had made a Quidditch theme. That's what Harry would want to use as a room for one of their children.  
  
Ginny walked up the stairs quietly, as to not allow them to creak. When she reached the top, she walked down the hall to the third room on her left side. Bingo. Harry was in there just like she thought.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said as she walked to him. She then lay down on the floor beside him.  
  
"Hmm? What Gin?"  
  
"Ribbie said that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. And that was about five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, ok," Harry said distractedly.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Well it has to be important if it is distracting you."  
  
"It's not, though."  
  
"All right then. What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"Nothing too much. I'm watching the ceiling. The chasers on the blue team were doing the Woollongong Shimmy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Well I suppose we should head down and eat."  
  
"All right," he said as he stood up. He then extended a hand to Ginny who took it immediately.  
  
**...........  
**  
When they arrived down to the dining room, their dinner was set out for them. Ribbie was standing there under the pretense of warming the food. He however was interested in his master's reaction to the missus's news.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said as she sat down.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Do you notice a theme with the meal?"  
  
Harry looked at his plate, he saw, baby carrots, baby ribs and... what was that? A drink in a baby bottle?  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you trying to say that you are pregnant?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"That's- Ginny I mean... that is great!" Harry said as he got out of his chair and walked around the table to hug his wife.  
  
"That's not all, Harry."  
  
"There's more."  
  
"More?" echoed Harry.  
  
"Yes. I went to the Healers today and it was confirmed. But there was something unexpected. He said that I was carrying more than one child."  
  
"More than one?" he echoed yet again.  
  
"Yes. You do remember that multiple babies run highly in my family, right?"  
  
"Yes... I'm just shocked. I mean I suspected you were pregnant."  
  
"You suspected I was?"  
  
"Yes, but lately I was thinking that perhaps I was wrong."  
  
"Oh. Well you weren't. I read the pamphlet that the Healer gave me and it said that in one month we will be able to tell how many children I am carrying. I think he said at one point that I was two months along." _(A/N: This happened when we weren't observing. Ok? Ok!)  
_  
"Wow. I mean, wow."  
  
"So you're happy?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"Love you too, Ginny."  
  
**A/N:** _Well this is the end of The Announcement. I hope you all enjoyed it. I shall write another story taking place at the next appointment. You will then know the results to the poll. And those who didn't vote you may vote now. Since I concluded the poll before, but then got more votes, I shall conclude it within a week from now._ **Do you want them to have Twins, Triplets, Quadruplets or Quintuplets?  
**  
_Ok and now onto review responses: (Oh boy!)_

**Allimba:** _I am glad you liked it. :D You're vote will be noted as will everyone's. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Aries-Chica56:** _YAY! Someone wanted Quints. I don't know how Rachel announced it to Ross because I don't watch Friends. Sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Aurienna:** _I am glad I've provided some relief for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver:** _I didn't tell you so it would be a surprise. And you were surprised. I am glad of that. I did think of telling you. Besides, I mentioned it in my profile. :D Anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**DragonBlade Goddess:** _Why thank you Shilly. Thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Elisa:** _Is funny a good thing? Thanks for reading and reviewing_.

**Fairy8:** _YAY! Another person who voted for Quints. :D Here is an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Greene-tea-leaf:** _Wow. I am glad you enjoy this story. I've taken my time planning it. I'm glad you voted for Quintuplets. Yes that would put her well on her way to outdoing her mother. I'd say that you helped. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Heathboo87:** _Yes, I agree most guys are pretty dense when it comes to those sorts of things. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**iloveron2005:** _As you can see I have added more. :D I am glad you like this. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**IYWriterGirl:** _Another Quint vote! I am so happy! I also used the baby bottle in a way. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**J:**_ I've noted your vote. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Kk:** _A very short review but greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Loonykins:** _I'm glad you liked my stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing._  
**Peter-the-rat:**_ I updated as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy it. I can pretty much guarantee that Ginny will be pregnant at least once after this. I sort of want her to surpass her mother with children. Hence the multiple children poll. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Rachel:** _Wow. Thank you. Ginny didn't cook the meal but it was baby themed. The Quidditch room would most likely be a boy's room. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**RaRa:** _Thank you. :D I used your idea with the baby themed meal and the baby bottles. I never thought of it. I hope you enjoy the update. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Rock and Sarcasm:** _A short review and to the point. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Sarahamanda:** _If I recall correctly you reviewed No Longer Alone too. Thanks :D Thanks for reading and reviewing_.  
  
**Shortyfaillace:** _Another short and to the point review. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing._  
  
**Strange truths:** _Harry did sort of figure it out on his own. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Well thank you everyone. I really appreciate the support. Thanks to everyone who reviews after I have posted this._


End file.
